Bittersweet Longing (MikeyxReader)
by AnonTMNTxReader
Summary: This fic takes place a few months after you and Michelangelo broke up from a huge fight, in which Donnie calls you to take care of him while they're out, and you catch him faking the flu. Things quickly escalate during a game of keep-away and bittersweet feelings are shared.


A/N: Hey all, this is my first smut/lemon fic so... enjoy..? I suppose..? This is a request account, so feel free to send me a message with _any_ scenario and a turtle, and I'll see what I can come up with (you'll be kept anonymous if you like). I won't be accepting all requests, and they'll most likely be pretty spaced apart, but that depends on the amount of requests I get. I may also do the occasional special fic with two (or more, yum) canon characters.  
This fic takes place a few months after you and Michelangelo broke up from a huge fight, in which Donnie calls you to take care of him while they're out, and you catch him faking the flu. Things quickly escalate during a game of keep-away and bittersweet feelings are shared.  
See the end of the story for notes.

* * *

I walk into the entrance of the Hamato residence with a nervous smile on my face and a stack of pizza boxes and rental movies in my arms, happy but anxious to greet my friend Michelangelo. "Mikey~!" I call playfully, lilting my voice in a sing-song manner in hopes of feigning normality. Already I can hear the sound of the tv echoing through the place, rounding the corner to see a healthy and happy looking Michelangelo - the complete opposite of what Donatello had described to me on the phone two hours before.

Hearing my voice seems to have jolted Mikey back to attention, but he couldn't yank the blankets over himself and scatter the tissues fast enough... He had been caught. A meek smile is sent my way, "Hey, Y/N, heheh.. uh... turns out I started feeling better as soon as the guys left!" He shrugs, doing his best to talk his way to the innocence he didn't have. I give him a dry look in return.

"Donnie said that you had the flu," I begin, resuming my walking and setting the cheering-up supplies on the coffee table. I straighten and cross my arms, leveling a stern look at him that only Leo and Splinter could've taught me. "...How long have you been feeling better? How long, _really_?"

Mikey eyes the goodies I brought, but soon looks back at me. I had obviously not planned on going anywhere that night, wearing my favorite worn out yoga pants (which had, admittedly, never been used for yoga), even older boots, and an oversized hoodie - topped off with messily braided hair. The epitome of a Saturday night spent indoors watching Netflix or reading a mountain of books. ... Mikey wouldn't complain, I knew comfort overruled glamour in his mind.

I clear my throat at him after his long pause of silence and tap my foot expectantly, annoyed that he had noted how rough I looked. "Well?"

Mikey gives his head a slight shake and his sheepish smile appears again. He tugs on his mask as he tries to think, finally giving up after seeing my impatient glare. "Okay, okay, fine, I felt fine after lunch today - " He quickly resumes speaking at my irritated expression, " - **_but_** I just wanted to play some video games for a while and maybe see you or April!" He glances down and gives a slight shrug, "I haven't had much time for myself lately, and did you know I haven't played World of Warcraft in three months? Three months!" He glances back up at me, offering an apologetic smile, "Sorry? I didn't know Don would call you, honestly."

My eye twitches almost immediately at his forced angelic expression and I have to make myself look away before I forgive him for everything and more, "Okay, _okay_!" I give a mildly irritated sigh, glare at the ceiling, then make myself relax and look back at him. "You win, I get it." Trailing off, I realize that I can't find the proper words to scold him, or even the heart to, so I let it go and stop stumbling over my words. "What're we watching first?" I begin instead, scooping up the movies and dropping them in his lap before plopping on the other end of the couch. I wrinkle my nose at a stray tissue and flick it away, scrubbing my hand on my pants. Flu? No thank you.

Mikey had practically melted in relief and he smiles at the movies I had brought for him. "Aww... You do care." He says instead, shuffling through the titles before stopping on one. He straightens a bit, and I can obviously tell that he is excited about it. "Dude, you found Dunkirk?! Awesome!" He exclaims, then hops over the coffee table with the agility of a feline. He pauses his video game and inserts the DVD, then rejoins me on the couch with a grin.

Unable to keep him shut out, I smile in return to his grin, nodding along. "I know a guy," I shrug, snickering when he nudges me playfully with his foot.

"Well, this guy is awesome, whoever he is." He replies, settling back and kicking his feet up. I can easily detect that he's trying to give me space and be friendly at the same time, and I'm obviously doing the same, but I also can't help but feel guilty about this unspoken tension between us both as the trailers drone on the tv.

The tension had formed walls between me and my -... ex-boyfriend... The fight had been stupid, and I know that both of us could agree on that now that neither of us were yelling, but I don't want to bring it up. I don't think he wants to either.

...But I still miss the stolen kisses between the two of us. The times when I felt invincible after just a few moments of contact with each other and the air was electric between us for days afterwards.  
I sigh quietly and give my head a slight shake, willing myself to forget the impossible and move on. It was hard enough to begin coming back to the lair those few months ago, I can't make things weird again.

We sit in silence for a few moments, watching the trailers. I sigh quietly and shift, pulling my feet up on the couch next to me. Mikey is too busy getting excited over upcoming movies, and I don't really feel up to engaging in any conversations, so I stand and push a pizza box on his lap. "Want some popcorn?" I ask, already knowing the answer before he has a chance to react. I chuckle softly and walk to the kitchen, then return a few minutes later with a bowl of the buttery goodness. He greets me like I'm a goddess and happily takes the bowl, and I press play before plopping back in my previous spot. I actually like watching movies with Mikey, he doesn't ask questions and actually gets _into_ it. Allowing me to enjoy the movie _and_ have some rare peace with him. I settle back, pull a blanket over my lap, grab a slice of pizza, and sigh contentedly as I allow myself to be drawn into the movie that I have heard to be described as 'harrowingly phenomenal'.

We're about an hour into the movie when my phone buzzes from the coffee table. _Not now._ I make a lunge for it, but Mikey beats me to it. He gives me a surprised look.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the rush?" He asks, seeming genuinely curious, but I can already detect that mischievous glint in his eye as he looks at my phone.

"Nothing, give it." I insist, darting my hand forward only for him to hold my phone out of my reach. I huff irritably. "Mikey!" I whine, making another lunge. He swaps hands.

"Needy, needy. What could possibly be so important?" He taunts playfully, smirking at me. My heart flutters.

"It's probably work-!" I insist again, grunting as I swipe for it. He leans back when I grab at it, forcing me to launch myself over him. He's forgotten all about the movie, the cheeky asshole. " _Mikey_!" I whine again, my face heating up out of frustration when he only laughs in answer. He wants a scuffle? Fine, he'll get one. I squint at him challengingly, and know that he's finally gotten what he wanted before I grab for my phone with both hands, clambering over him. He grunts softly in surprise at my forwardness and grins, stretching and leaning and swapping hands, just barely managing to keep it out of my reach.

"C'mon, Y/N! This is the keep-away master, you gotta do better than that!" He manages to taunt gruntingly, and I smirk with satisfaction with each 'Oof' and 'Ouch' I get out of him while I struggle to retrieve my phone.

I set my jaw with determination and finally decide enough is enough, that he's had his fun, and climb further onto him as he struggles to keep me at bay. His laughs would normally make me flustered, but now they're just irritating me. I grunt as I strain for my phone, our limbs twisted and knotted against each other. I'm _so close_... my fingers are brushing the screen and I make a final grab for it when he grunts painfully - and I'm shocked when his free hand suddenly gropes my breasts-! _That little sniveling-!_

"Y/N-!" He grunts, and I realize that he's pushing me back - not groping me. I swat his hand away and lean back slightly, felling him stiffen at the motion, and only then do I realize that my knee is buried in a _very sensitive place_.

Blushing furiously, I rearrange my limbs, but stay in front of him. I can't make myself move away. I don't know why, I'm just glued in place. I stare at him, and he stares back.

Then it hits me. This is the closest we have both been since our argument...

Finally snatching back my phone, I notice that I had climbed into his lap too. Silence ensued, and neither of us did anything. Slowly, I eased down to sit on his thighs and moved to push a loose strand of hair from my face, but he beats me to it. My heart is pounding, but I refuse to look up, even when he cups my cheek and I can feel him looking at me. Tears are welling up, but I don't know why - I'm not sad or angry at him - not anymore-, and I can sense his confusion.

"Y/N... look at me..." he pleads softly, his voice unusually deeper and rougher for once. Maybe his throat is still sore..?

I blink rapidly and tilt my head away from his hand, but I can't make myself leave his touch. I can feel how tense he is beneath me, his hand on my face... almost as if he's afraid I'm not telling him something. Swallowing thickly, I look up at him through wet eyelashes - and every wall I've built around myself just crumbles away. "I miss you..." I murmur pitifully, trembling to fight off a sob that threatens to seize my throat.

Mikey now cupped his other hand under my cheek, a gentle hold to keep me from running away. He wipes the tears that had managed to escape with his thumb and gently kisses the tear trails they left behind, then meets my eyes again. "I've missed you too." He replies simply, moving a hand away to undo the hair tie that's keeping my hair up.

I had closed my eyes and held my breath when he kissed away the evidence of pain, fighting the urge to meet his lips with mine. I couldn't be drawn into this again - not again - ... but it felt so right... I rest my forehead against his jaw when he stops the tender kisses and sigh, allowing him to unbraid my hair and run his fingers through it. Slowly, I relax against him and do my best to memorize this moment, taking in his smell and the feel of him holding me, his fingers in my hair. We stay like that for a while, and I'm so incredibly grateful that he remembered how I get headaches when I cry, and that he remembered how to ease the pain away by massaging my scalp. I hum softly as his fingers work at my scalp and tilt my head for him, then I struggle to control myself when I find that I'm so near his neck. I can just barely remember the curve of his collarbone beneath my lips, the taughtness of his jaw... I inhale a long, quiet breath, taking in his scent and trying to fight the urge to devour his neck. His fingers are nearly putting me to sleep with how excellent he is at massaging, and a few minutes later I find my head drooping and my lips brushing his collarbone. Another whiff of him has me overwhelmed, and I finally give in to the torturous urge. I pucker my lips and kiss the hollow between his shoulder and his neck, opening my mouth and gently sucking on the skin there. He's tense again, but I figure that if he doesn't like it then he will stop me, so I keep going, tracing my lips along his neck until I locate the center of his throat. His Adam's apple bobs beneath my lips and I slowly begin to slide my hands up his chest, loving the feel of his breathing beneath my hands and the gentle vibrations of his throat as he inhales and exhales. A small spark is building within my chest, building up to a gentle zapping and thrumming, keeping up with my heartbeat. I glide my lips up to his jawline and kiss the skin needily, tasting the saltiness of his skin and suckling on it when I feel the taughtness of his jaw. He's nervous, unsure. I hum softly, kissing and licking his jaw and neck before finally sitting up enough to face him, my lips are hovering over his, barely brushing against them as we look each other in the eye. We're both unsure, both hesitant.

"Are you sure..?" He breathes, barely above a whisper as he searches my eyes for any sign of confirmation. I can just taste the pizza on his breath.

"No." I admit, and I can tell that that's his answer too.

He stares at me for what feels like hours, and finally flits his gaze towards our lips and then meets mine again. It seems like we have come to a silent agreement, then he crashes his lips into mine with such intensity that I have to wrap my arms around his head to steady myself. He's stolen my breath away but I keep contact, panting through my nose as his lips massage mine. I hum into his mouth and I'm gratified to feel him churr in return, his tongue tracing the inside of my cheek.

We battle for dominance in the kiss and I scoot closer to him until my belly and chest are pressed to his, then intensify the kiss. The fire in my chest burns brighter the closer that we get, and I can feel the ache and the need for him growing stronger with each breath for air and flex of our tongues clashing. One hand caresses his head and the other grips his strong shoulder, and he wouldn't have the choice to stop if he wanted to and I keep battling in the passionate moment, panting and aching. An animal instinct stirs in me when I hear a muffled moan come from him, and I gladly comply with my own.

One of his arms snakes up the back of my hoodie while the other hand is tangled in my hair, another churring moan escaping from him. He rubs his hand along my back and begins working his way to my front when I feel him poking at me from the other side of my yoga pants. His face seems to have heated at his lack of control, but this only encourages another moan from me. I rock my hips over him and caress his head to urge him on, aching for more when he pulls back unexpectedly.

"Y/N..." he pants, speaking between locking lips and my hips grinding against him, I can tell he's trying to remain controlled. "M-maybe we shouldn't -..." he grunts, his face heating more as he struggles to remain in control beneath my body. I shake my head in desperation, doing my best to strengthen the kiss yet again, peppering his cheeks and lips. "No - we should - please." I beg, aching for him furiously now.

Mikey obliges readily, parting his lips for me and sliding his hand up my belly. I give a shudder of excitement when he gropes me for the second time tonight, and I moan into the kiss to try and urge him to act - to do _something_ to move this along faster. I'm enjoying the feel of his thumb rubbing along the rim of my bra when he suddenly draws his hands away, sliding them down. He lifts me and begins carrying me out of the den and towards his room, both his hands cupped beneath my rear and holding me effortlessly.

I take this brief time to twist my hoodie off, and I'm surprised that he managed to avoid bumping into anything when we reach his room. I don't pull away when he sits on the mattress and pulls me with him. I begin pushing him downwards immediately and grind against him more as I trail my fingers along his chest and collarbone, earning a shudder of excitement from him. I finally can't take it anymore and sit up from him, unhooking my bra. I bite my lip with anticipation and watch him take in the sight of my breasts before guiding his hands up to them. His expression makes me blush fiercely, and I squirm a bit when he squishes them together and squeezes them gently.

I lean back over him on all fours and tease a kiss over his lips, then begin working my pants off as he pays attention to my breasts. I gasp softly when I feel warmth engulf one of my nipples and I stop from working my panties loose, looking at him lustfully and biting back a moan. His mouth on my breast and his tongue swirling around my nipple has me on edge already, and he hasn't even given me all I want yet. I moan softly as he toys with my breasts and struggle to continue removing my panties, trembling with anticipation. When I finally work them free he's started on my other breast and is groping both my breast and my rear.. I close my eyes in bliss when I finally feel my bare self against the beginning of his member appearing and I lean down to reclaim his mouth in a kiss, my nipples stinging and stiff as they scrape his chest.

I moan softly when he rolls above me, and my thighs tremble against his hips, anxious and aching and needing him. "Mikey-.." I breathe, panting and aching for him, giving him permission all in just one word. A gasp of pleasure escapes me as I feel his full length drop free and brush against me, and I buck my hips to urge him on. Closing my eyes tightly, I wait.. then open my mouth wide in shock and let out a strangled cry as his enormous length begins to penetrate me. I pant hard and cling to him, widening my legs and angling my hips. "Keep going-..!" I urge, feeling him hesitate, whimpering and pressing my head back into the pillow as he eases his member in little by little. By the time I feel his pelvis press against my thighs, we're both panting hard, the electricity in the air as potent as a lightning storm.

I caress his head and pull him back down, locking lips and wrestling our tongues until our jaws ache. I squirm slightly beneath him and whine into the needy kisses, feeling his hard length in me and aching around it. "Give it to me Mikey-!" I breathe needily, rubbing my thighs along his hips to encourage him. I pant heavily when he broke the kiss, my breasts still pressed against his chest. I moan softly when he braces his arms on either side of my head and I take ahold of his large biceps gladly, feeling his member twitch within me. I gasp and tighten my grip when he begins the gentle motion of riding me, tense against the pinching and stretching but welcoming the feel of him in me all the same. I press my forehead into his collarbone and groan quietly, my breath hitching when he begins to pick up the pace. I bury a moan and circle my hips, closing my eyes as I take in all of these sensations.  
I hear him moan and goosebumps engulf my body, my thighs and hands and everything trembling at our closeness. I breathe a moan in response, the smooth motion of his length urging my body to move with his. Our breaths and groans filled the air as our bodies writhed against one another, his strong build rhythmically grinding and thrusting into my softer one.

I grip his arms hard, the sound of his breaths and the feel of him overwhelming my senses. I squirm to move faster, whining a moan as I arch with him at a quicker speed, but he's being achingly gentle with me and it's absolute torture. I whine again and claw his shell, "Swap with me.." I beg, breathing a moan as he complies almost immediately. I plant my hands on his strong chest and begin the steady movements, blushing furiously when I see that he's watching me. I groan and increase the speed, my thighs burning and cramping at the foreign movements but I keep going. I risk another look at him when I hear his reactions, churring moans that just make me more wet. I pant, my breasts bouncing with my movements as he bucks into me. I lean closer until I'm nearly laying on him, bouncing and rocking on his hard length as fast as I can and moan against his chest. I grip the sheets when his large hands take hold of my hips and guide my movements, unable to stifle the sounds of pleasure as he bucks into me.

He finally seems to have taken the hint and quickly reverses our positions once more, holding me at an angle and pounding his length into me smooth and steady. I press my head into the pillow, overwhelmed and needy. I can't believe that I'm getting close to the brilliant pulse of pleasure and I can only hope that he isn't as I gasp and stifle a shrill moan. He just keeps going faster, the rhythm of his movements just perfect as I pant with my mouth open. I'm unable to stop the constant stream of moans and I find myself moaning his name and 'yes' and 'please' over and over and over. I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck and my breasts bouncing with his movements against his chest. Only then do I realize that my moaning is increasing in volume and his headboard is hitting the wall every other second. The whole experience is just pure ecstasy. Ecstasy and sweat and clinging and moaning and needing and aching and thrusting. The pressure within me continues building and building and I shudder at the feel of him moaning my name against my skin, his gorgeous body tensing against mine. I suddenly have to grip something as this newer, stronger pulse of pleasure wracks my body and I find myself clawing his shoulders desperately, moaning loudly. "Mikey-!" I whine, feeling lightheaded as he continues thrusting for a few more seconds before I have the pleasure to hear him shudder and moan deeply, burying himself into me. I drop my head back into the pillow, gasping out moans as I feel myself go lax and his hips stuttering to a stop.

I pant heavily as he eases down above me, propped on his elbows to keep the majority of his weight off. I'm blushing furiously, and I can just see him in the darkness. He's looking at me with such a caring and loving disposition that I can't resist the urge to trap his lips in a tired, breathy kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and do my best to keep him there as long as possible, both of us still throbbing against each other and recovering. I move to shift closer to him, and only then do I realize that he's still inside me, but I don't care. My grip on him is weak and I can feel him trembling too, my thighs feeling like stretched out rubber bands on his hips. This moment, despite my achiness and fatigue, is absolute perfection. Me and him in our most raw and naked state and neither of us caring. I want it to last forever...

"Y/N..." Mikey breathes, easing out of our tired kissing and getting held up by my lips chasing after his, still not ready for this moment to end. He finally leans far enough out of my reach and I look up at him, my eyes drooping slightly even though I feel more alive than ever before.

"Shh, Mikey..." I say, barely above a whisper as I lean up on an elbow and caress his jaw with my hand, pulling him in and desperately trying to shut him up with my lips. Just a few more minutes is all I ask, before either of us ruins it with stupid words that tend to wreck everything. I'm just beginning to manage to pull him back down when he pulls away again, and I give a whiny sigh and do my best pout, but all he does is smile crookedly at me.

"Y/N... does this mean things are back to normal again..?" He asks, and I begin to frown at him, but I stop short when I see the seriousness in his expression and the slight pain in his eyes. He really does miss me as much as I miss him...

I avert my eyes and ease back on the pillow. It's not like I don't want to get back to dating him, I just don't want to go through another breakup with him. Plus it would be unfair to make him promise... I slowly look back at him, my face heating involuntarily when I remember our closeness, and sigh. "I want it to..." I murmur, then I recall all of the electricity that we charged and the sparks that are still skittering my heart.. I give a small, wobbly smile. "Will you be my boyfriend again Mikey?" I ask, blinking quickly to mask the emotion welling up in my eyes. If his smile was heart-lifting before, now it absolutely radiated joy.

"I would love to." He says immediately, his expression one of love and relief and happiness as he leans back down to kiss me again, and I gladly comply, pouring all of my passion and longing and more into it.

* * *

Notes: Yep, that happened. If you have any constructive criticism, I'm open to hear it. Don't like it? Don't read. It's that simple.


End file.
